Kingdom Under Fire
by Robert 'Fox' Kitsune
Summary: The way it could have been. Every nation needs their heroes, but only when unity is reached can victory truly be won part one a songfic, the rest fanfics
1. Feelings

**Superman**

The march was growing tiresome. Part of Gerald wished he were a more adapt rider, so he might let a steed take the trek for him. They had Calvary though… they had everything.

Knights, Infantry, Paladins, Archers, Mortars, Cavalry, spearmen, and even one regiment of ballista were joining this skirmish. Gerald of Heironedon had been given the order- Take Raven Meadow. The Dark legion had a strong advance base set up there, and may attack any day.

_Not if WE attack first_

That was the plan, anyway. Though the men were confident, Gerald himself was concerned. This could very well be a suicide mission. Intelligence on the base was low, and they could be sure the inhabitants would be on their way to meet them. The small army had made no attempt to hide themselves.

Heironedon was honourable. They would fight a fair fight.

"Gerald" Rupert jogged up to his friend's side. They were an unlikely pair, but had been friends most of their lives. More precisely, twenty years.

Gerald wore full plate armour, and favoured a sword, whereas Rupert's size caused him to wear chain mail. He was a big fellow, and swung a hammer at least half his massive size.

Looks meant little on the battlefield. What mattered was how well you fought.

"What's wrong, Rupert?" The warrior asked. Though he normally kept Rupert close by, the scale of the mission had led the heironedenion to assign his friend as a troop's leader. Gerald was in charge here, and had a troop of 25 men directly beside him at all times. Rupert a troop of 20.

Every leader, like Rupert, was responsible for their own troop. And every leader answered to HIM.

"Nothing, Gerald" he panted, setting back into a walking speed "Except some of the lads are asking me where you stand with this Half-elf" he chuckled "I told 'em to shut their damned mouths. Wondered what you wanted me to say"

"I don't want you to say ANYTHING, Rupert!" Gerald said, his temper rising "I'm so sick of this. Why can't you accept her?"

Ellen had been the second in command of Ecclesia's armies, but upon learning of her being a half elf, she was banished. Half elves were dark elves. In layman's terms, evil elves. But Ellen was different.

Despite what Rupert thought, it wasn't her beauty, or the basic sex appeal that had led Gerald to speak for her. As such, he had taken her and the few troops loyal to her from Ecclesia into his own unit. They were becoming close, but it was purely professional.

If anything, maybe that worried Rupert more. Maybe he thought he was being replaced

"The real question is, why you can't accept what she is?" he placed a giant hand on Gerald's shoulder "She's a DARK ELF, Gerald. She could be a spy"

"We have seen her fighting for Ecclesia, officer" Gerald spat "Quite frankly, you're out of line. You are both first class officers, but if you make me choose, you won't like the result!"

Rupert's face darkened "What's happened to you, Gerald? 20 years! Then this half elf comes along, shows off a few good looks, and you'd abandon me?"

"If you make me choose, you abandon yourself" Gerald was almost shouting now "Back to your post, Soldier!"

Rupert turned and left, muttering to himself. Gerald didn't regret what he had said. This was jealousy, pure and simple, and it was unfounded jealousy. He had no personal interest in this woman.

_Who am I kidding?_

Gerald sighed, remembering how he had fought to remove the fellow Paltor from Ellen's troop. He was a ladies man, and a legendary archer. Nevertheless, he failed. Ellen's old officers from her days in command, Paltor, and Ebbard (a magus of the sixth circle) had remained loyal, and fought by her side.

"We are here milord" a voice from behind informed him

"ELLEN! ASSIST RUPERT! TAKE DOWN THE ARCHERS!"

"Yes sir!" Ellen replied, her voice shaking "WITH ME"

Paltor stayed by Ellen's side, running into the woods with the troop. They were doubling around behind the dark legions forces to take down the archers hiding behind their men.

"Ellen, do you think maybe we underestimated these bastards?" he asked sweetly

"THINK?" Ebbard looked like he would cry "Orcs! Dark Elves! Giant scorpions and this is just what's ARRIVED!"

"Calm down Ebbard!" Ellen ordered

They broke away from the woods and Paltor took a moment to survey the battlefield. The archers ahead continued to rain fire down on the knights to the west, whom were in fierce combat with Orcs and dark elves alike.

Paltor started for a moment at the Giant scorpions that were roaming the battlefield, marvelling at their power. How Ecclesia or Heironedon had spent so many years defeating them was a mystery to him.

_My turn_

"No…." Ellen cried

Paltors eyes drifted to his commander line of sight. The place where Gerald's troop HAD been was now home to a Scorpion, and the knights were struggling not to collapse.

"SHE ELF! THIS IS MUTINY!" Rupert somehow roared over the carnage, his unit slaughtering dark elven archers.

"Help him Ellen" Paltor told his friend

"What about you?" Ebbard asked, visibly shaken

_Out the door just in time  
Head down the 405  
got to meet the new boss by 8 am_

"I'm gonna go help our gracious commander" he grinned toothily "Catch you later"

Before Ellen had a chance to object, Paltor was off, dodging around humans, Orcs, and elves alike trying to avoid combat.

He didn't deny his feelings for Ellen, but right now… Gerald needed help. And Ellen wouldn't be able to handle his getting hurt.

As he grew closer he snapped his bow up from his back and pulled an arrow back on the string, taking careful aim.

When the creatures head turned, Paltor realised his grip and watched the arrow sail through the air and meet its target. The beast shrieked, but kept on fighting.

_The phone rings in the car  
the wife is working hard  
she's running late tonight again_

Paltor kept running, drawing his large sword now, and brought it down on the creature's side as soon as he was in range, but for all the good it did he should have punched it.

_Well  
I know what I've been told_

The force of the scorpions shell knocked him back in what was effectively the strike equivalent of suicide, and he fell to the floor

_You got to work to feed the soul  
but I can't do this all on my own_

"PALTOR" the commander roared "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Currently, standing up" he answered back, climbing to his feet. The Creature must have noticed the attack at least, because he turned to the warrior, lashing out with one of his pincers, which Paltor only narrowly avoided

_No, I know I'm no Superman  
I'm no Superman_

In compensation, Gerald brought his sword down through the monstrosity's skull, and let it thrash around for a moment before taking his sword back and watching it fall, dead

"I gave you a DIRECT ORDER!" Gerald cried "You were supposed to help Rupert!" His gave turned to the direction of the archers, most of whom were dead now.

"You gave ELLEN the order, sir" Paltor winked and turned, reaching for his bow, and fired a quick shot at the battle raging on behind him, taking down an Orc whom, for all intent and purposes, would have soon executed some poor knight

"So tell me, Ranger, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you"

"But I saved you" Gerald pointed out, motioning to the Scorpion

"Then we're even" he winked.

Paltor couldn't help but compare Gerald to a lion. All that pride, that pent up rage, the hunger for battle, and the responsibility he naturally felt towards his pack.

_Blond hair, too_

Gerald opened his mouth to argue, but went silent with the rest of those Fighters whom had disengaged. Paltor turned to face the direction of the awed silence. Several huge black creatures flew towards them

_Wyverns!_

"We can talk later, milord" Paltor called, catching sight of a regiment of archers in combat

"Wait!" Gerald called "We don't have time. I'll bring my units in to assist the Archers, and then you assume command of them. Have them withdraw and get those damned dragons!"

Paltor smiled. He loved battle "SIR YES SIR"

Rushing alongside the captain, he drew his sword and plunged it deep into the bloated stomach of a yellow Orc, his blade now far more bloodied "ARCHERS! WITHDRAW!"

As he turned and left the battle, he was followed by maybe six or seven men. Without wasting any time he took the bow from his back and took careful aim

"FIRE ON THE WYVERNS!" he ordered. The archers obliged, and opened fire, flailing around in the air wildly. Paltor grinned widely, having struck one in the neck himself

"You're in charge" he told one of the random men, and left to find his friends. He spotted them in the midst of a battle with dark elven troops, and took careful aim with his bow, landing an arrow in the knee of a creature about to strike Ellen. She spun around and finished the job

_You've got your love online  
you think you're doing fine  
but you're just plugged into the wall_

Preparing another arrow, he watched Ellen carefully, unwilling for her to learn of his presence. She's get pissed at his 'charity'. All of a sudden Ebbard staff lit like a beacon, just to the left of Ellen, but then went out as the young magus fell to his knees. He didn't look seriously hurt, but only thanks to the arrow from Paltor to his attacker.

_And that deck of tarot cards  
won't get you very far  
There ain't no hand to break your fall_

Paltor smiled and privately complimented his aim once more. Surveying the battlefield, it was clear they and won. The few remaining troops were being mopped up, and the last Wyvern fell.

_Well  
I know what I've been told_

A sudden growl caught his attention, and he turned around. Maybe 10 seconds ride from his were a huge regiment of mounted Orcs

_You got to know just when to fold_

Paltor closed his eyes, a wave of nausea hitting him. This was it

"HEY! ECCLESIAN!"

_But I can't do this all on my own_

Paltor opened his eyes to see the Orcs turning in any direction to avoid rushing him. The answer was behind him. As though by magic, a troop of Spearmen, with the fellow Rupert at the helm, had materialized ready to impale them

"WAR 101" Rupert growled "When mounted soldiers approach you, you do NOT STAND STILL"

_No, I know I'm no Superman  
I'm no Superman_

Paltor broke into a wide grin and caught sight of Ellen rushing towards him, her helmet off and a huge smile on her beautiful face.

_Is this it…?_

Paltor started shaking. War didn't scare him, but the idea of kissing the woman he loved did

She rushed directly past him. Paltor didn't need to turn to see her in Gerald's bloody arms. Rupert looked sour

_You've crossed the finish line  
Won the race but lost your mind  
was it worth it after all?_

Rupert sword and turned. Paltor followed

"What's wrong, big fella?"

Rupert had fire in his eyes "YOU DAMNED ECCLESIANS!" he spat at Paltors amour "When you're not off blaming some god for your mistakes, you're stealing away those that are important to us!"

Paltor shook his head, unable to resent the Heironedenion "Fact is, you do it as well. The woman I love is in **HIS **arms, and she shouldn't be"

Rupert's anger seemed to disappear, suddenly understanding the ranger.

_I need you here with me  
because love is all we need  
just take a hold of the hand that breaks the fall_

"I saved her life" Paltor complained, sitting down on the fallen scorpion close to him "Not Gerald"

Rupert sighed and sat beside him

_Well I know what I've been told  
Got to break free to break the mold_

"I'm so sick of this fucking story!" Paltor snapped "I hope the writer's happy, 'because I sure ain't"

"Maybe the writer likes torturing us lad, or maybe he feels what he writes" Rupert shook his head

_But I can't do this all on my own_

Rupert stood and offered his hand "Come with me, we should get the boys home"

_No I can't do this all on my own_

Paltor smiled, hiding his pain "It would be a shame to deprive them of an excuse for a great deal of celebration" he added "We won" as he stood, following Rupert

_This could be the start of a beautiful friendship_

_I know that I'm no Superman  
I'm no Superman  
I'm no Superman  
_

Paltor didn't speak as he and Rupert passed their commanders in a passionate embrace.

_Someday we'll be together  
Someday  
Someday we'll be together  
Someday_

"So how many did you kill?" Rupert asked, a grin on his face "I counted twelve"

"How many do Wyverns count for?"

"Seven" Rupert answered

Paltor concentrated "That makes seven…eight….ten…..I think"

Rupert laughed and slapped the Ranger on the back, as though they had been friends for years "I win!"

Paltor smiled, this time genuinely

_I'm no Superman_


	2. Flip side of the Coin

Prince Leinhart strolled calmly into the silent chamber, ignoring the angry Orcs stood around the room's edge, their backs to the walls and weapons to the newcomer.

Leinhart was a half vampire- the ONLY kind of vampire. His full blood counterparts had killed their own race long ago from madness brought on by bloodlust, and now the half breeds were in control under the one sane full vampire left. Lord Vladimir.

Everyone knew that the vamparic peoples were in control of the dark legion, under Vladimir's rule, but the hostility towards Leinhart was obvious as he joined the table, despite his being Vladimir's second.

In the centre of the table was the Lord himself, or rather, the Orb which he spoke through. Even Leinhart knew not where his Lord spent his days and nights. Seated around the circle with him was a Dark Elf named Lucretia, commander of the dark elven army in Heironedenion territory. Leinhart had dreamt many a dream of her, but she loved only one long dead.

Next clockwise was Reigner. The most mysterious of the commanders. He ruled the east of the province of Hexter. A hooded figure, he spoke only when he needed to, and was supposed to be immortal.

_Then let him fight himself_

Next was Umkabarr, several times the size of anyone else at the table, he was an Ogre that led the majority of Hexter. There was a civil war of sorts going on. Reigner was challenging for power, and steadily the tribes of Orc's were falling under his command.

_Umkabarr and his people are still a force to be reckoned with_

Finally, Leinhart himself. He smiled as he took his seat "I hope my tardiness has not slowed us?"

"Welcome, Prince" the ghostly voice of Vladimir spoke, sending a chill down the spine of all but Leinhart himself. He was used to his lord's charisma "I trust your journey was uneventful?"

"TOO uneventful, sire" Leinhart laughed "But the one troop of Ecclesians followed us. I took the commander prisoner"

"You control your bloodlust" Vladimir was proud

_Only because we drank his troop clean_

"Yes sire" Leinhart swallowed "I would ask you praise the girl Morene, as her timing during the battle was impeccable"

Morene was a friend of Leinhart. Another half vampire.

There was a long silence. No one spoke. You did not rush the Lord

"I have summoned the girl Morene" Vladimir said "and have ordered her to bring your prisoner for us"

Leinhart bowed

"Now, to business" the lord spoke "I want to know WHY we have lost our base at Raven meadow"

"We lost….Vladimir. Umkabarr would win!" The ogre grunted

"Before you continue to speak, Ogre, I care not for Hexter's power struggles"

_That actually means- when the immortal takes over I shan't care_

Lucretia stood "The power struggle may well be why we were not successful, sire" she remained standing, to indicate she was not finished

"Explain"

"Your lordship Leinhart and I had amassed quite the army there. Ready to attack as soon as-"she clicked her tongue "The rest of the promised Orc's arrived"

"Then this must be resolved" Leinhart spoke, angered "This quarrel has caused us to lose sight of the true enemy. My word is law, but I shall leave this to a more active commander" a wave of smoke pushed towards Leinhart

_Oh no…_

"Decide, Prince. Who shall lead Hexter?"

Leinhart banged his head on the table; Lucretia sat back down, shooting him a sympathetic look. Meanwhile, the warriors competing for control of the eastern region were staring daggers at the Prince.

Leinhart sighed "Sorry, Ogre. I choose Reigner"

The Ogre leapt up, angrily smashing at the granite circular table, but Reigner leapt with him and forced his blade across the monsters chest, causing the table to be soaked red as Umkabarr passed away, roaring

Reigner sat back down

"Then it is settled" Vladimir would have nodded had he been here

"You summoned me, Sire"

Leinhart turned around to see Morene standing with the poor human they had dragged here

_Now theres a sight for sore eyes_

It was hard to say who was more beautiful, Morene or Lucretia. What mattered is that Leinhart wanted Lucretia; despite she wouldn't look twice at him if she could help it. Morene, however, had always had a sot spot for the prince

_Not my type, I like my woman when I know I could kill them. Not the other way around._

"Greetings, commander" he breathed "I have a new assignment for you. Following recent acts of heroism you are to accompany Lucretia to the province of Vellond to assist her"

"Yes, sire"

Leinhart sensed the tension. It wasn't a secret that she hated dark elves, and she REALLY hated Lucretia

"Human" Vladimir ordered "Step forward"

The young, robed man didn't argue. He walked forwards and stood besides the prince

"Name?"

"Ebbard" now that the man was closer Leinhart realised how young he was. He cannot have passed twenty. The blood on his robes clearly didn't belong. This was a man who had seen, and embraced war, but was still afraid of it

"Kingdom?"

"I am a Magus of Ecclesia"

"Ecclesia" Vladimir said deeply "The god lovers. I shall not waste time with you, boy. There are men within the walls of your home to deal with. I will ask you once- Where is the ancient Heart?"

Ebbard's expression remained broken "The what?"

"I said I would ask once" Vladimir reminded him.

A strange smoke filled the room. Ebbard opened his mouth to speak, but did not utter a word. He had been muted by the lordship. His confusion, and fear, was now visible on his face

"Morene" Vladimir ordered "The spell shall not last long. Please, silence him permanently"

"With please milord" she answered, that sexy twisted grin on her face. She turned to the boy and grabbed his arms, struggling to reach his neck. He was a fighter, this one. Leinhart stood and stepped around them, holding the boy's head still for his friend.

Morene smiled her thanks and sank her teeth into his neck, the boy's screams of pain muted by the lords spell. Lucretia kept her head averted, unable to watch. Reigner didn't seem to care either way.

Leinhart wasn't hungry

"Good" Vladimir noted his approval as Ebbard dropped to the ground "Take his head, Lucretia, and deliver it to one who would care for him. He was Heironedenion, so search. The humans shall be given one last chance to surrender"

"Yes sire" Lucretia answered weakly, standing and leaving the room. Morene followed, the boys limp body over her shoulders. She was part of Lucretia unit now, after all. Leinhart wanted to go and check she was ok

"Prince" Vladimir spoke "I wish for you to take orders from Reigner from this point onwards"

_ME? FOLLOW HIM?_

"Whatever the circumstances" the lord continued "You failed me at Raven meadow. The lord Reigner will decide weather you are worthy of your present position"

"Sire…" Leinhart stammered

"Should he prove a burden, his life is in your hands, immortal" with that the Orb shattered. Vladimir's meeting had come to an end

Reigner climbed to his feet and approached Leinhart, his sword sheathed, Leinhart noted with satisfaction

"You follow me now" the immortal breathed "But I shall not favour you as the old fool did"

"Yes"

Reigner nodded "Prove worthy, and I shall note it. I am not unjust. Now we control Hexter, so let us depart. When we arrive, you may realise your bloodlust. We have prisoners with no purpose. Why not see what you can do?"

"You're testing ME?" Leinhart cried in disbelief

Reigner continued to walk. Leinhart followed but kept one hand on the hilt of his sword. After seeing the Ogre go down, Leinhart wasn't taking chances


	3. Black and White

"Aaaaaa, welcome Prince" Reigner said in an unusually amused tone "I trust you slept well?"

"I did not!" Leinhart spat "Quite frankly I don't think the dungeons make an appropriate bedroom, your highness!"

Hexter really was the hell the name implied, but the Orc's seemed to love it. This palace of Reigners seemed to be the one building fit for habitation. They had met in the entrance hall, at the bottom of the stairs carpeted in royal red. Or blood red. Leinhart could not be sure. For such extremes, they were too similar.

"Quite frankly, Prince, I don't CARE what you think" Reigner grunted "I care only that you are rested and ready to fight soon. I have an important mission, and my one operative may need support"

This was too much, Leinhart exploded

"SUPPORT? I'M A DAMNED COMMANDER! I LED VELLOND!" Leinhart paused and drew his thing, black sword. Having been serviced by the Orc's, it was sharp again and no longer bloodstained. Leinhart raised it in his right hand, pointing menacingly at the Immortal "IMMORTALITY WILL NOT SAVE YOU FROM THE HELL I'LL SUBJECT YOU TOO"

Reigner remained silent. The Half vampire couldn't tell weather the Lord was taken aback, or amused. You couldn't read a faceless foe, and that WAS now how Leinhart saw Reigner. A foe. One to be disposed of.

The Heavy oak doors swung open and Three Orcs armed with axes twice their gigantic size entered, making a dash at the prince. Leinhart forced his blade away from Reigner and prepared to fight, but they stopped in mid stride, with a dismissing wave of their Lords hand.

Reigner was almost twice as tall as Leinhart, and when he drew his own giant blade, Leinhart realised what he was doing. Aside from the obvious advantage Reigner had as a taller, stronger, better armed foe, he also happened to be immortal….

_…fuck_

Reigner dashed forwards and forced his blade high into the air, bringing it down on the prince with an incredible force backed up by the sheer speed of the movement. Leinhart managed to block with his own blade, but the power snapped it in half, Reigners sword narrowly avoiding Leinhart

As the pieces fell to the floor, Leinhart leapt backwards, his arms raised, for all the good they would do. To his surprise the immortal pushed his own weapon into the floor, standing it there.

"You see, Vampire?" he spoke coldly "If you value your life you do not oppose me"

The Orcs simply stood silently, watching the scene. Those massive hogs must see fighting a lot in this joke of a nation, yet to see their Lord fight must have been an occurrence of a lifetime.

Leinhart dropped to his knees and grabbed at the shattered pieces of his Sword. He had never named it, as most wielders did, but it was important to him none the less. Leinhart had never handled another blade.

"We'll reforge it" Reigners voice boomed "Now return to the dungeon, and sleep. Tomorrow, we will restart, and you can do things PROPERLY this time"

Leinhart didn't reply. He heard the creak of the massive front doors, and many footsteps. As they crashed shut he felt more alone than ever.


End file.
